


A Little Bit of Fun

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Flirting, M/M, Minor James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Picnics, Romantic Fluff, Swimming, THERE IS ONLY FLUFF HERE AND A LI'L BIT OF ANTI-GALRA ANGST BUT MOSTLY FLUFF, also there's a Bill Cipher that snuck his way into being a frequent character, and if you don't like it just gtfo don't leave any rude comments, nice honerva, nice sendak, purified honerva, purified sendak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: While visiting Sendak during their brief truce after losing their monthly duel, Nadia proposes an idea for an activity - a picnic!
Relationships: Blaytz/Curtis, Colleen Holt/Sam Holt, James Griffin/Sendak (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Name and tags are subject to change if this gets attention. Will also possibly get more chapters.
> 
> Voltron (C) Netflix and Dreamworks

It was the third Wednesday of the month, and the MFEs just got their asses royally kicked by Warlord Sendak. Again. After coming out of the Galran medical pods, they were escorted to his private chamber and shown some outfits he'd picked for them.

Just another day at the MFE circus. 

Nadia sighed as she tugged on the sash around her waist. "Soooo, what's on the agenda today?" She asked.

They were all wearing some brightly-colored leotards with sashes and gold jewelry and tall sandles on their feet, with golden wraps that went up to their thighs.

Sendak was in something of Galran fashion, a form-fitting bodysuit with a vest and a half-skirt and thigh-high boots. He was also wearing his "diplomatic" arm, which actually looked like his normal arm, only metal.

"Why, Nadia," he hummed over his glass of wine. "Don't you _enjoy_ my surprises?"

James and Ryan exchanged wary looks while Ina stared into space. Nadia scooted closer to Sendak. "I didn't say that. I was just thinking...what if we had a picnic?"

"A what?" Sendak asked.

"You know, a picnic! You put food in a basket, you go out, you find a sunny spot and put down a blanket to sit on - a picnic!" She grinned, placing a hand on his crossed legs. "I think you'd enjoooy it."

"Hm. I might be able to conjure that setting up in a simulator." Sendak said thoughtfully.

"That's not the same thing, though. That's like saying you might be able to create yourself a Mate in a simulator." James got up from his seat and walked over to place his hands on the table, staring Sendak in the face. "You _could_ , but would it be real? Could you really touch, feel, smell and hear things as if they were real?"

Sendak raised an eyebrow, then chuckled and set down his wine glass. "Very well, then. We will go down to the surface of your planet and find a good spot for your...picnic."

"Really?!" Nadia's eyes lit up.

"I see no reason not to indulge this." He offered his glass of wine to James, who quietly took it, and got up. "What is the ideal location for a picnic?"

"Grass! And trees! Maybe a lake?" Nadia hopped to her feet. "Oh, let me come with you to find the spot, please!"

"Very well." Sendak headed for the door. "Finish that off for me, James."

James rolled his eyes and drank the wine until it was empty, pointedly waving it before setting it down. Satisfied, Sendak walked out with Nadia.

"I can't believe he actually agreed." Ryan said as James sat back down.

"Better than what he probably had planned for us." James said, adjusting his leotard with a sigh.

\--

Sendak took them down in a small transport vessal and they landed and got out outside a large lake surrounded by trees and grass. Nadia laughed with delight and ran over to splash some water on her face.

"Feels so good!" She said, grinning at the other three as they joined her.

Sendak directed a couple servants to set up the prepared picnic per Nadia's instructions and then went over to join them. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Mm-hm!" Nadia started to take off her sandles, jewelry and sashes.

"What are you doing now?" Sendak asked as the others knelt to remove their own.

"What do you think?" James asked with a sly smile. "We're going swimming. Feel like joining us?"

Sendak watched as Nadia gracefully dove in, followed by Ina, once they stripped down to their leotards.

"Is this part of the 'picnic experience'?" Sendak asked.

Nadia burst out of the water and splashed them. "Come on, guys, the water's fine!" She declared, while Ina quietly backstroked behind her.

"Yes, it is." James said as Ryan cannonballed into the water, to Nadia's delight. "Are you joining us for it?"

"Hm. I am still undecided." Sendak admitted.

"Let me convince you, then." James reached up, standing on his tip-toes, and gripped Sendak's vest to pull it down off his shoulders.

Sendak tensed a bit, his hands going to James' hips to hold him steady. "What are you doing?"

"You're not swimming in this vest." James remarked.

"I don't recall you agreeing to this part of the Rules of Submission." Sendak said calmly.

"Agreeing to wha--oh, no. This isn't sexual, I'm just...ugh." James let go of his vest and Sendak released his hips. "Just strip down to your bodysuit and come join us."

"If you do that again, I will kiss you." Sendak warned him. "I am tempted to do it now."

"Don't make it weird." James pushed against his broad chest and turned to go join the others in the water.

Sendak regretted not taking the chance as he watched James dive gracefully into the water. Sighing, he pulled off his vest and removed his half-skirt and boots before going to the water's edge. He touched it and his fur raised. "It's cold."

"Only at first, you big kitten." Nadia grinned at him. "Come on, you'll warm up once your body adjusts!"

He frowned and climbed into the water, fighting the shivers that wracked his body. He was unused to the cold, and this quiznaking planet had way too much of it. As he lingered by the bank, though, he couldn't help but notice it _was_ starting to warm up. He leaned against it to watch them, his claws digging into the dirt and grass to keep him steady.

"What are you waiting for?" Ryan asked.

"Is it possible our Overlord cannot swim?" Ina wondered aloud.

Sendak's pride stung. "I have not done it in many, many, _many_ decapheobs." He admitted bitterly.

James swam over and offered his hand. "Here, I'll teach you. Once you try, you'll remember. Just like riding a bike."

"What is a 'bike'?" Sendak asked.

"Oh man." Nadia giggled.

"Just...here." James shifted his outstretched hand. "Take my hand."

Sendak released the bank with one hand and took it. "...Alright."

"Now, kick your legs back and forth below you." James nodded towards his legs. Sendak begrudgingly did as he said. "Good. Now, let go of the bank and use the other hand to paddle." He started to show him.

The other three watched with amusement as James re-taught their Overlord to swim. Finally, he left the bank and they came over to the other three. "There, this isn't so bad, huh?"

"I have the feeling that you are trying to appeal your world to me so that I do not destroy it." Sendak said, now swimming on his own.

"Whaaaat? No, we're just trying to have fun!" Nadia assured him. "Aren't you having fun?"

"Hm." Sendak looked thoughtful, then grabbed James around the waist and dove under with him. James barely had time to take a breath and when he came back up a few moments later he gasped for air while Sendak burst out laughing.

"See?" He grinned as James yanked himself away. "I have fun."

James splashed him in retaliation, spitting out water. "Jerk."

Sendak splashed him back. "I will admit that this is pleasant."

It _was_ pleasant. And if it wasn't for the whole "Overlord" thing and the wait for Voltron and the constant threat to destroy their world, James might even be comfortable around the Galra.

"Hey, Sendak?" Nadia swam up close to him. "I have a question."

"You may ask it." Sendak smirked. "You may not get an answer, though."

"Cheeky." She poked his chest. "Why can't it be like this all the time? You really seem to like our days together."

"Hm." Sendak hummed. "I must admit, I did not anticipate Earth's Mightest Warriors to be so...kittish." He admitted. "But then, you are young. To cope with your losses, you cling to the safety and familiarity of younger days. And you take that coping method with you to my ship to try to not think of the ongoing battle in a time of peace. And I have grown...fond of these days." He reached out and stroked her hair. "As you seem to be." He moved his hand away. "But, the only way it can be like this 'all the time' is if you surrender and join the Galra Empire. As you are, my people might see you as a weakness. With us, you can grow to be strong. We can build strongholds, cities. Your people would become a part of ours."

"Do we have to be lesser citizens for that?" James asked.

"Oh, James." Sendak sighed pityingly. "Very few out there see the value in your adaptive species. You do not shapeshift, and you are of a very limited lifespan. To see you as an equal, well, I am considered an 'eccentric' for indulging you so much. To treat you as an equal would be... ridiculous."

He reached out a hand and pulled James close to him, ignoring his protests. "However, if someone of...decently high standing would be my Mate and represent Earth to the Empire...we could do something about that."

"Unf, I'll talk to Admiral Sanda." James tried to push out of his grasp.

Sendak smirked and released him. " _She_ is not if any interest to me, and you _know_ it."

James swam away from the conversation.

"My Lord?" One of the servants called over. "The meal is ready."

"Let's return to shore." Sendak swam back over with Nadia and Ryan. Ina swam over to get James, who was hiding flustered behind a rock.

"He does this deliberately." James muttered.

She patted his shoulder. "Perhaps he actually likes you?"

James sighed. "But...Keith..."

"May not ever return, and had his eyes on someone else, you said. Why do you keep hurting yourself?" She asked.

James sighed and looked towards Sendak. "...Could it really be that easy? Could I really save Earth by marrying the Overlord?"

"That's not easy." Ina shook her head.

"No, you're right. It's not." James sighed and turned to her. "... Let's...not tell Commander Holt about this. Or anyone. I...I need time to think about it."

Ina nodded and then they swam over to join the others.

"Finally! What, did you get stuck?" Nadia asked as they came to shore and walked over to sit on the blanket.

"Yes, in James' feelings." Ina replied.

James picked up a glass of wine and downed it, his cheeks red.

Ina Liefsdottir, blunt as ever.

Sendak looked towards the lake. "This might be a good location for a castle." He mused.

James choked on his wine and sputtered. "C-Castle?!"

Sendak smiled slyly. "Well, yes. If I were to find a Mate here, I would want a castle to live in."

"... He's right. The view is perfect, the water is clean and delicious, and it's an open enough space we could actually build one." Ryan said, making a frame with his hands.

"Oh my god." James groaned.

"It would be a fitting end to the war." Sendak remarked. "We could have a celebration in the Castle."

James sighed. "Alright, fine! I'll think about it, okay? Give me a few months!"

Sendak smirked and reached out to stroke his cheek fondly. "A few pheobs it is."

James sighed and, noticing it still lingered, reluctantly nuzzled his hand. "Any chance we can get a prolonged truce until then?"

"Would it be more likely to convince you?" Sendak asked.

"...Maaaybeee..." James glanced away.

"The mining camps will continue, but I will halt the attacks." Sendak moved his hand away. "I expect an answer by six pheobs. I suggest you inform your leaders of our arrangement."

Well, so much for not telling them. James nodded and started to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has six months to decide and Sendak is determined to get a "yes".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are enjoying this as much as I am.

To save them all time and effort, Sendak went ahead with the announcement himself once they got back to the ship. From now until six pheobs from now, he would be actively courting the human Earthling named James Griffin.

The attacks stopped, as promised. All ships withdrew but Sendak's flagship and the troops on Earth didn't return as usual after the MFEs were returned - the mining camps, of course, stayed the same. Their fate depended on James' final answer.

Admiral Sanda, naturally, was pushing for him to just say "yes" already "for the good of the planet", while Commander Holt was trying to convince James to regain his senses, he doesn't have to sacrifice himself to be Sendak's bride! James reminded him that he hadn't even said "yes", why is he acting like he did?

Iverson decided not to weigh in on it and told James and the others to go get some rest, giving James a chance to gratefully duck out of the heated argument between the Admiral and the Commander.

"Yeesh, you'd think that it was his _daughter_ getting proposed to. Doesn't he know that if peace is established, she can come home to a safe world?" Nadia said as they left the bridge.

"Nadia, can we give it a rest? I'm tired." James said, stopping at his room.

"Oh, okay." She nodded. "I guess you didn't sleep much last night, huh?"

"Couldn't sleep." He opened the door and closed it behind him. He looked over at Keith's empty bed and sighed, stripping out of his MFE suit and discarding it in the floor before walking over to curl up under the covers of his bed.

He'd bought himself six months to decide if he wanted to throw away his feelings for Keith and marry Sendak or if he wanted to keep fighting, hoping and praying Keith would return.

He sighed and picked up his phone, accessing the gallery. There was a picture he treasured, one of him and Keith together. They were at a class trip to the zoo, and they were in front of the lion exhibit. He remembered that day, Keith had gotten mad at another kid calling him a coward for not going to the railing and Keith tried to go _over_ the railing. James had stopped him and told him that the zoo might punish him and not to listen to what "that moron" had said.

Keith had laughed. Then they'd sat and talked and James snapped a selfie while he was distracted.

He sighed, closing the picture. Those were the days before Shirogane. Those were the days before Keith stopped spending time with him. James tried to get time with him, study sessions, sharing lunches, anything he could manage, but Keith kept drifting further away.

And then he left. And now he was in space with the man of his dreams and James was pining over an unrequited love he'd never had, hoping and praying for a _fucking miracle._

What a joke. He exited the gallery and set his phone down, squeezing his eyes shut

He'd asked Sendak once, why he treated him and his team so fairly when he abused Shirogane and his team. Sendak had replied that it was the circumstance that was the difference. Shirogane was a criminal, a thief, and a prisoner that was lucky enough to survive in the Arena and become Champion. James was the leader of an elite force sent to battle him, ever-learning, ever-growing, and ever more impressive.

Despite all their losses, Sendak was impressed with him. Even wanted to Mate him. He found in James a worthy opponent that he was willing to raise a middle finger to everyone else and court.

James buried his face in his pillow, trying _really_ hard not to feel flattered and happy about it.

He failed.

\--

With courting came courting gifts, and the first courting gift was enough food to last them a year even if they pigged out. It was brought by Sendak's second-in-command, Hepta, and James had to be the one to accept it, as well as a private gift from Sendak that turned out to be a fancy necklace with some kind of sigil on it. Not wanting to be rude, he decided to wear it but kept it under his clothes.

"Wow, he _really_ wants you to marry him." Veronica commented after Hepta left.

"This is embarrassing." James groaned.

"You're the one that agreed to this." Curtis shrugged unsympathetically.

"There's no way I can refuse him after all this..." James shook his head. "This is all ceremonial by at this point."

\--

The gifts were sent on the third Wednesday of every month - a replacement for their duels, he supposed. Sometimes Sendak came along and other times he was busy "making arrangements", according to Hepta.

"Where am I going to put a...what did he call this thing?" James asked.

"A Yupper. It is similar to an Earth dog, and very good at guarding." Hepta supplied helpfully.

James looked up at the Yupper and awkwardly rubbed its head. "I guess you can be next to my MFE ship..."

As the months went by, the gifts became more elaborate. The third gift was a fancy outfit of Galran fashion, which he thanked Hepta and Sendak for before hiding it in his room. The fourth was another piece of jewelry, a fancy headband that he was insisted to wear where others could see. The fifth gift was a ring, with a familiar metal and a dimly glowing stone.

"It's made of Luxite." Sendak explained as James looked at it thoughtfully. "A material from my lost homeworld. The stone is a piece of the meteor that Voltron was made from. Emperor Zarkon had it made for me, for when I ever found a Mate." He tilted James face up gently. "I think he would approve of you."

The Garrison also received gifts of supplies, returned captives, located refugees, essentially giving him no room to refuse.

Not that he was planning to. His biggest hiccup was his lingering feelings for Keith that _wouldn_ _'t go away._

On the sixth month, he was brought up to Sendak's ship to speak with him alone. He allowed Sendak to put the ring on his finger and kiss him, projected for all to see.

"So, are you _married_ now, or was that just the engagement?" Nadia asked when James came back.

"Just the engagement. There's still a _lot_ of work to be done to arrange the marriage, but at least we've secured this part and the courting gifts can stop." James said, admiring the ring on his finger thoughtfully.

"Is he really going to build a castle?" Curtis asked.

"That's the plan." James nodded.

\--

Commander Holt was not happy about the engagement, unlike everyone else. He saw it as giving up on the fight, and shut himself in his room.

His wife was a little more understanding. The wait for Voltron and the constant battles had beaten morale and supplies horribly low and now people could actually rebuild and locate their missing families, alive or dead. The mining camps were shut down and the humans all returned to their homes. Whatever they were building was still there, though. For security, Sendak had said.

James knew that his parents were gone. His aunt and cousin were still alive, though, and he took the chance to go and visit them.

They had been hiding in a bunker when the news broke and they left it with everyone else. James gasped as his cousin Jeremy threw his arms around him and held him tight.

"I hope you have made this choice because you truly think you can be happy with him, and not out of some sense of duty." Jeremy said, burying his face in his shoulder.

"Ehh...little bit of a, little bit of b?" James shrugged.

"Jimmyyyyyy." Jeremy groaned.

James chuckled and then showed him the ring. "Check it out. It's made of Luxite and Voltron meteor."

"Nice!" Jeremy admired it. "So...you're really doing this, huh? What about your crush on Keith?"

"Never gonna happen." James shrugged. "Besides, Sendak is actually struggling to get _my_ attention. You know how long I fought for Keith's?"

"'Every damn day, ever since he met fucking Shirogane'." Jeremy quoted with a grin.

"...Brat." James shoved him lightly. "I better get back, before Admiral Sanda starts to worry I got cold feet and ran away."

"I'll come visit, after we get settled back in at home." Jeremy nodded. "Be safe, Jimmy."

James nodded and hugged him before he headed back to his car.

The future was already looking brighter. Though there was now a weight on his finger, the constant weight on his shoulders was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still so much to do! And Voltron is still out there somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak has some big news for James!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks

Sendak returned to the Galra Empire, but promised to return soon. In the meantime, the humans focused on reconstruction efforts and reestablishing communication with the rest of the world.

Sendak had left Hepta and some other Galra on Earth to assist with that and they worked together to set up communications overseas.

James looked over their progress, then looked towards Commander Holt's empty chair. He'd been locking himself away ever since James had accepted Sendak's hand in marriage.

"Don't worry about him." Admiral Sanda said with a huff. "He's just mad that we found a way through this that doesn't involve his special pet project. What should we do with the Atlas, anyway?"

"Maybe Sendak knows how to power it." James shrugged.

"Hm, perhaps." She paused and reached up to tap his headband. "Are you going to wear this tiara all the time?"

"...Tiara?" James blinked in confusion.

"This is a tiara, like a prince would wear." She nodded.

"...Hepta?" James walked over to the Galra, who was talking with Veronica about something.

"Yes?" Hepta looked at him.

"Is this a _tiara_?" James pointed to it.

"Yes." Hepta nodded. "I thought you were aware, my apologies. Commander Sendak is fully instating himself as Emperor at the moment, so he can better ensure Earth's becoming part of the Galra Empire without any troubles."

"... _EMPEROR?!_ " James and Veronica asked in unison.

"Perhaps he intended it to be a surprise..." Hepta said sheepishly.

"...Okay...he never said anything about me becoming an _Empress._ How would we even carry on his bloodline?" James asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh, uhm...you'll have to discuss that when he returns in a couple quintants." Hepta said cheerfully. "Now, Veronica, about what we were discussing..."

"Right. The whole...spaceport thing." Veronica nodded. "Uhm, James, Curtis is with the other MFEs, why don't you go hang out?"

James nodded and headed out to find them.

He found them helping replace a playground in a park. "Hey, need some help?" He greeted.

"Heeey, it's our fearless leader!" Nadia greeted.

"Admiral Sanda finally let you out of her sight?" Curtis chuckled.

"Oh, she has my number if she gets paranoid." James walked over to help Ryan attach a swing. "So, apparently this isn't just a thin headband. It's a fucking tiara."

Nadia howled with laughter and Ryan's jaw dropped. "A TIARA?"

"Yeah. Apparently he's out there being crowned Emperor right now." James nodded.

"Oh, _fuck._ " Curtis breathed. "He never told us he was going to be the fucking Emperor!"

"Curtis is swearing; he's freaking out." Ina observed.

"Apparently he is!" James threw his hands up.

"Well...should we call you 'Your Highness' or 'Empress'?" Nadia asked.

"How about I'll kick your butt if you call me anything but my name?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Yessir, Your Royal Pain in the Ass!" Nadia grinned. James kicked her in the butt and she laughed.

"Come in, let's get back to this." Curtis said, going to the next swing. "When's he due back?"

"Hepta said in two days." James replied, going to help him.

"You nervous about this whole thing?" He asked. "Marriage is a heavy commitment."

"Yeah." James nodded. "But...I'm also kind of excited? But also feeling a bit guilty, but that's a stupid thing I need to get over." He waved it off.

"I wonder if you'll get a gender change?" Nadia mused.

"I'd rather not." James sighed.

"But, what about babies?" Nadia asked. "I mean, I know Galra are A/B/O, but you're human."

James shrugged. "We'll discuss it when he gets back."

"Two days have never felt so long." Nadia declared dramatically.

\--

She was right, the two days felt like forever. When Sendak's ship came back into orbit and touched down, James practically threw himself into Sendak's arms when he stepped out wearing some fancy armor and a cape.

"Whoof! I am guessing that you missed me?" Sendak asked.

"When were you going to mention the _royalty_ part?" James hissed, grabbing his armor.

"Oh, did I not?" Sendak asked with mock innocence, then chuckled. "I had to make it official first. Technically, up to now, Prince Lotor was Emperor. But, with his disappearance and the fact I _technically won that duel_ , I have taken the role of Emperor." He gently took James' hands in his. "And _you_ will be my fiesty Empress."

"If you are done _flirting_ , there are things to discuss." A voice said behind Sendak.

"Oh, of course. Excuse me, High Empress." Sendak turned to the woman behind him. "James, this is High Empress Honerva, formally Empress Honerva, and the closest thing I have to a mother." He introduced.

James stared at her in awe. She was tall, dark and beautiful, and her ears were pointed. She wore regal robes of a Galran style and her hair was tied into a loose, but neat, bun.

"James?" Sendak prompted.

"Oh, uh, sorry. You're just...very beautiful." James confessed.

Her lips quirked up in an amused way. "Sendak has told me much about you, James Henry Griffin, leader of the MFEs, star pilot of the Galaxy Garrison on Earth. However, seeing you is much more fulfilling than hearing his lovesick ramblings."

"Honerva..." Sendak blushed.

She extended a hand to James. "Let us speak, Empress to Empress. There is much I must tell you about the coming days. Sendak, why don't you bring out the Champion to greet his people?"

"Champion?" James asked.

"Shh, you will see him later. For now, come along." She hooked her arm with his and led him into the ship, going straight to an elevator. "I have a laboratory onboard. We will need it." She informed him.

"Okay..." James nodded.

\--

"As Sendak's Empress, you must be prepared to face anything with him. You must be prepared to bear his pains, his sorrows, his joys, his fears, and his bloodline." Honerva said as they stepped into the lab. James noticed other pointy-eared people around them, hard at work.

"Yeah, about that last part? How?" James asked.

"Oh, that's simple enough." Honerva directed him to what looked like a hospital bed. "I simply inject a chemical in you that will induce heats in Omegas and I suspect that your body's natural adaptive system will do the rest." She said cheerfully. "The sooner we get this done, the better, so we can attend to any complications. You may remove your clothing."

James glanced around. "Is there...uhm...a curtain?"

She looked surprised by the question. "Ah, of course. He did mention your sensibilities." She went away and came back with a blanket. "Remove them under this, then. Or even just your pants - I only need access to your nether regions."

"Will it hurt?" James asked.

"No worse than any ordinary shot." She assured him.

James nodded and set the blanket aside, undoing his belt and setting that aside as well before easing his pants down, glancing away. "So...I'll still be male, right?"

"Yes, you will. Turn over." She said, going to open a case. James did as she said, looking over his shoulder at the needle.

'Shit, that's big!' He thought, looking away.

"Please try not to scream." She said, and he tensed a bit. "And relax."

"I'll try..." He forced himself to relax, then gasped sharply when he felt the needle enter his anus. He bit his lip and curled his fingers and toes as she pushed whatever was in the syringe into his ass, and then groaned when she pulled it out.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" She asked, discarding the syringe. "You may get dressed now. It will take a day or two to set in and then I will examine you to see how you are feeling."

"Okay..." James felt woozy, but pulled his pants back up and fastened his belt.

"What is going to happen is your body will form an Omega's womb, which will be a separate channel from the waste." She explained. "There, you will form eggs that will be fertilized and grow into a kit, whichever is strongest. Once a month, you will expel the useless eggs as waste, and new eggs will form."

"So...Omegas have menstrual cycles?" James asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "In a way. There isn't as much blood."

James laughed awkwardly.

"Has Sendak told you much of etiquette?" She asked.

"Uhm, some." James awkwardly climbed down.

"What about our culture? I never could get the hang of the dancing." She admitted.

"Where did you come from? You're not Galran." James pointed out.

"No, I am Altean. I am one of the last from the original Altea." She explained. "The rest here are from colonies. Come, let us walk." She walked out and James followed her.

\--

"As Empress, you will have your own role, your own duties. You will have servants, responsibilities - usually of the domestic kind. You--what are you lagging behind for?" Honerva turned to him.

"Sorry, it still hurts." He winced, catching up to her.

"Huh. Try going through childbirth. I wasn't even fully aware of myself for mine." She sighed sadly. "I never got to hold my child as a loving mother. I had lost my mind, you see. A sickness took me."

James nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I intend to rescue him and restore his mind by taking him to Oriande, as mine was restored." Honerva sighed. "I only hope he can come to understand and forgive me. My poor little Lotor. If I could turn back time...but, it is best not to dwell on the 'if's and 'could have's and 'would have's of life. We must move forward into the future."

She turned to him. " _Your_ future."

James nodded again. "I understand."

She nodded. "You must learn the culture and rules of our people. I will give you all the data chips on the topic I have and you will study them."

"Yes, High Empress." James replied.

She smiled and reached out to stroke his cheek. "And grow your hair out. The Galra like their hair long."

He nodded. "I understand."

She nodded. "You will do fine. You seem to be a fast learner. Just like I was." She smiled and walked on. "I don't suppose you need a warning on Galran anatomy? I will admit, I was _quite_ surprised."

"No, I'm good." James blushed and stopped, thinking of all the times he'd seen Sendak naked. 'Oh my god, I'm going to let him put that thing _in me._ ' He realized.

"Come along, James. We have much to do to prepare." She called.

He hurried to catch up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much to do!  
> Still no Voltron! 🤷


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Empress training, it's time to relax!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks

By the time Honerva finally finished packing up his reading material and showing him how to act like a proper Empress, James was tired and it was almost time for dinner. She handed him the case she'd packed full of datachips and they headed back to the Galaxy Garrison together.

"The chemical has never been used on humans before, so I hope you do not mind being my guinea pig." She said as they stepped out of the ship.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be toxic." James shrugged.

"Well, I will be here if anything happens." She smiled, her eyes crinkling a bit. "Now, where do you take the evening meal?"

"Come on, I'll show you to the cafeteria." He led her into the building, nodding a greeting to a combined human and Galran guard team.

"It is good, what you have done here." She said as they walked down the hall together. "War is ugly, and difficult to end. My husband started his out of grief and continued it out of paranoia. The madness that took me also destroyed him." She smiled sadly. "But, love can be more powerful than madness. Sendak adores you, you know. He fell for you when he first battled you."

James blushed. "Really?"

"Yes." She cackled softly. "He would call me at all hours to talk about the feisty little human Champion with eyes of deep, Galran purple. He wanted to whisk you away, but that wouldn't be fair, so he decided to slowly introduce you to his culture by way of games, in a way that Sam Holt wouldn't be suspicious of."

"Yeah, he's...pretty pissed, by the way." James nodded.

"The things Sendak and I did to him while under the influence of the madness were...painful. I do not expect forgiveness from someone who was caged by the Galra Empire so long." She looked at James. "I am... surprised _you_ are so forgiving."

"It was war. We had a third world war a few decades ago. I guess we've just grown into the mentality of 'don't dwell on the past and let it drag down your future'. He was trying to scare out Voltron, and display his power. And we haven't even located all the dead yet. My parents' bodies haven't been found yet." James' eyelids fluttered for a bit before he cleared his throat. "It was war. Old grudges just drag you down. Isn't that why the other war lasted so long? Old grudges and paranoia?"

She reached up and rubbed his head. "You are wiser than your years, James. You will be a wonderful Empress."

James blushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you, Honerva."

\--

They stopped by his room to drop off the case, where they lingered for a bit while she examined the human bedroom style with interest, and then continued on to the cafeteria.

It was noisy and crowded inside and James noted that, once again, the Holts were not joining them for the meal. Still, Honerva was right. He had his traumas, they shouldn't force him. As long as he did nothing to jeopardize the wedding plans, he was fine.

He was brought over to where Sendak sat with Admiral Sanda and another familiar figure and James eyes lit up. "Adam?" He breathed.

Adam Wallace - alive, well, and in some Galran outfit, was seated next to Sendak. He was scarred up and had prosthetics on his left eye and arm, but he was _alive_! He looked up when his name was said and opened his arms for James to run into them, letting out some unintelligible noise of happiness.

"Emperor Sendak told us he found him on the battlefield and had him brought to the Galra Empire to be saved from death." Admiral Sanda explained, while Honerva and Sendak chuckled at the scene. "He's been performing as a gladiator in no-kill matches at the Galra Arena ever since."

"Never took you for the performing type." James grinned up at him.

"Well, it grew on me." Adam shrugged. "You seem well." He gently stroked James' cheek, pausing to touch the tiara then taking his hand in his. "Well, I suppose congratulations are in order?"

James laughed a bit. "On that note," he pulled away and went to kiss Sendak's cheek before his fiance pulled out an empty chair next to him for him to sit in. "Thanks."

Sendak nodded. "Did you have a good time?"

"She _stabbed_ me in the _ass_." James made a face.

Honerva rolled her eyes. "It was for _medical_ reasons. You make me sound like a terrible person. And adjust your language, please."

"Right. 'Empresses don't say ass'." James smirked at her.

"Cheeky brat." She sat down in Sendak's other side, then extended a hand to Admiral Sanda. "We have not met yet. I am High Empress Honerva, wife to the late Emperor Zarkon."

"My condolences. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Ellen Sanda, but please call me 'Admiral Sanda'." Admiral Sanda shook her hand.

"You may call me 'Honerva' or 'High Empress'." Honerva smiled, pulling her hand back. "Depending on situation."

James got up to get some food and Honerva got up to join him. "Have you had Earth food before?" He asked.

"No, I cannot say that I have." She said thoughtfully.

"Well, now you will." James picked up a tray and she followed his example.

"Are all Earth homes fed this way?" She asked.

"No, but this is a military complex and a school. If we'd had prior warning, we could've prepared a banquet." James said as they moved down the line, getting served food. "Granted, we're still recovering our resources. Farms and stuff."

"We will provide any supplies you need to recover from the war." Honerva assured him. "You are part of the Galra Empire now. On that note, what is the Earth currency?"

"Uhh...where?" James chuckled a bit. "It varies from country to country."

"How confusing. We shall have to introduce your world to GAC." She nodded.

"GAC?" James asked.

"Galra Authorized Currency. Everyone else uses it." Honerva assured him.

"Might be good to use it, then." James nodded.

She smiled and then watched him pick out a drink before looking over the options and choosing the same as his.

They made their way back to the table and sat down. Sendak smiled and stroked James' hair fondly, his hand resting on the back off his neck for a moment.

"I do miss our duels." He said quietly. "Spar with me later?"

James smiled and nodded before digging into his food.

Honerva took a bite, then paused and looked at it with a mixture of emotion. "What...am I eating?"

"Mashed potatoes." Sendak chuckled.

"And turkey gravy." James nodded.

"...Potatoes..." She tried the word on her tongue before eating more.

"It is one of the most commonly used vegetables on Earth." Admiral Sanda explained. "There are many different ways to prepare and eat it, and it grows in bulk."

"...I like it." She decided.

Sendak hummed, going back to focusing on James. "Will you spend the night with me tonight? You can invite your team, if you don't want to be alone with me in my bedroom yet. I think Nadia misses the sleepovers, anyway."

James chuckled. "Well, we don't want Nadia to be sad, do we? Sure, we'll come over with you tonight. Maybe even invite them to join our duel."

Sendak smiled and ran his claws through his hair.

Adam sighed contentedly. "It's nice to visit home. I should probably not be gone too long, though."

"Oh, stay." Honerva rolled her eyes. "He can wait for you. I'm staying longer and you're not going by yourself."

"Yes, Honerva." Adam chuckled.

"If you're done eating, go get reaquainted with your friends." She picked up her drink, pausing after a sip. "Hm. What is this?"

"Apple juice." James grinned.

"Apple." She repeated the word, then took another sip. "Hm."

Adam chuckled and got up, going to go find someone else to talk to.

"'He'?" James looked at Honerva.

"The Arena's new announcer. He dotes on Adam like a newborn Yupper." She sighed. "He can wait until after the wedding."

"When is that, anyway?" Admiral Sanda asked.

"At the rate the castle is being built, plus other preparations, I would give it another decapheob. I could bring on more workers, though, if the Emperor wants it done sooner?" Honerva looked at him.

"James?" Sendak looked at him.

"Uhm, I still have a lot to learn. A year--pheob--is fine." James nodded.

Honerva nodded. "A pheob it is."

\--

"Here, boy! Here, Christopher! Who's a good Yupper?" Nadia coaxed as the Yupper came bounding into the training room.

"Christopher?" Sendak asked.

"I named him Christopher." James smiled. "It's an Earth name."

"I see." Sendak looked over at the Yupper as Nadia and Veronica wrestled with it.

They'd invited the MFEs, Veronica and Curtis to join them for a friendly spar and Ina had said she was walking the Yupper and would be bringing him. She came in behind him and moved out of the way of the overly excited alien pup.

"Who's a good boy?" Nadia asked, giving him a scratch on his belly. "Who is? You are! Yes, you are!"

"Yup!" The Yupper replied, his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Are we here to spar or to pet the space-dog?" Veronica asked.

"Both!" Nadia got up and walked over to them. "Alright, let's see if we can beat you this time!"

"You won't. Luckily, I already have a sleepover planned." Sendak smirked.

Nadia gasped. "For real?!"

"For you." James grinned.

"Aw, you guuuuuuys!" Nadia hugged them both. "Cuddles and bathtime in the flagship! Let's just skip the sparring."

Everyone else laughed at that and decided to just do that, making their way to their rooms to get clothes to sleep in and change into.

After getting what they needed, they headed for the ship and found Sendak waiting for them with Adam and Honerva.

"It seems we are all joining Sendak in his bed tonight." Honerva said with an amused quirk of her lips.

"Good thing it's a big bed." James nodded.

Sendak shrugged with a smile and they all headed in.

\--

"Daaamn, you had to get _that_ much replaced?!" Nadia asked Adam after they all got into the bath.

"My left eye, my left arm, both legs, even my heart. Somehow, though, I still retained my penis." Adam shrugged. "Luck of the draw there."

James scooted up close to Sendak and laid his head on his chest. "Heh, the last time we bathed together, I stayed away from you."

"Mm, we weren't engaged then." Sendak wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. "Times change."

"Mmhm." James nodded.

Honerva leaned back as a servant washed her hair. "It has been a long time since I last bathed with others. Oh, James, why didn't you mention there was an Altean living here?"

James blinked in surprise. "There is?"

"Yes, he calls himself Jeremy Griffin but his real name is Jermaine, and he is Altean." Honerva nodded.

"...Because I didn't _know._ " James looked confused. "He didn't tell me, I guess."

"Hm." She closed her eyes. "Well, you can talk to him about that, I suppose. I spoke with him in town earlier, knew him right away. We Alteans have ways of recognizing our own, even in disguise."

Sendak licked James' hair and he sputtered, pushing his head away. "What are you _doing_?"

"Grooming you." Sendak chuckled. "Should I stop?"

"Yes, please." James nodded, blushing.

"Very well, I will. For now." Sendak smirked.

"Save it for your wedding night." Curtis remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Is James going to get a crown?" Ryan asked.

"More likely he'll just get another tiara." Veronica smirked.

"That is correct." Honerva nodded. "He will receive an Empress's tiara." She then looked at Ina, who was staring at her intently. "Yes?"

"...The marks on your body. Do they mean anything?" Ina asked.

"No, they are simply markings. All Alteans have them. Are humans not born with markings?"

"Some...but, not like those." Ina moved closer to her, fascinated by them.

Honerva held out an arm for her to examine. "If you would like a better look, I would not mind going off to the side to allow it."

Ina nodded, and they both got out of the bath and into a spa room.

"Think she'll bang her?" Nadia asked.

"As far as I know, Honerva does not see women that way. Then again...she _was_ married my entire lifetime." Sendak looked like he was wondering that now, too.

"Alteans are shapeshifters, right?" Nadia looked at James.

"Yes?" He shrugged.

Nadia got up from the water. "I'm just gonna go peek."

"Nadia Rita Rizavi, you shameless woman!" James called after her while Veronica gave hoots of encouragement and Curtis held his head in his hands.

Ryan cleared his throat. "So...when's the wedding?"

"A year from today." James replied, glad for the change of subject.

\--

To Nadia's veiled disappointment, nothing happened besides Honerva sitting on a stool and letting Ina look her all over. She returned to the water and a little while later they left the water to dress for bed and climb on.

"Imagine being crowded like this by all your kittens." Honerva hummed as Sendak and James were smooshed together between everyone.

"Kittens...oh wow. Plural." James whispered while Sendak blushed at the thought.

"Sooo many kittens." Nadia yawned and draped her arm over Ina's waist. "Cute little furry Griffin babies."

James buried his face in Sendak's chest. "Plural...wow."

Sendak chuckled and stroked his hair fondly. "It could happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a good cuddle after a long day of training!  
> Still no Voltron. 🤷


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's James' first Heat and he is s u f f e r i n g.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks
> 
> (Content Warning: Sex toys are used.)

The first day after the treatment, nothing happened. The second day, James started to feel queasy. By nighttime, he was panting and whimpering in his bed, groping for his phone to contact Honerva.

"Has it started?" She asked calmly when she picked up.

"I can't move...I feel dizzy and hot..." James groaned.

"I will send Adam to pick you up. Bring a towel." She hung up.

He frowned and started to sit up, but a wave of dizziness and nausea dropped him back down. He heard a knock on the door and made a pitiful mewl in response. The door was forced open and Adam came in with a cloak, which he put over James.

"This will block your scent, and also soak up any slick." Adam explained as he fastened it on and pulled the hood up over his head before lifting him out of bed. "Come on, hold onto me if you can."

James whimpered in response and clung to him. Adam quickly carried him out and through the hall to leave the building. James closed his eyes and focused on the rocking motions.

He opened them again when Adam stopped and found they were on the elevator. Then they got out and he carried him into Honerva's lab.

"Good work." She said as Adam lay him down. "Now, James, I'm going to give you a low level heat suppressant, to make it easier on you while your body adjusts." She got out a syringe. "I need to inject this into your hip."

James nodded, and Adam helped him ease his pajama pants lower.

"This should only last a week." Honerva assured him. "And occur every few months. There could be changes, though. I will monitor you for any during this week." She gently rubbed his shoulder before injecting the suppressant into his hip.

James groaned and leaned into Adam. "Sendak..."

"Absolutely not, not unless you want to have a kitten before marriage." Honerva shook her head. "Sendak knows to keep himself occupied away from you."

James whimpered a bit.

"Come on, in here." She opened a side door. "I took the liberty of stealing his dirty clothes and bedsheets for you to make a nest out of. It will help."

"How do I make a nest?" James asked.

Honerva sighed. "I'll send in an Omega attendant to teach you. Adam, please take him in and then step out so I can shut the door. There are far too many Alphas on this ship."

Adam carried James in and stroked his cheek. "It's alright, we'll be right out here."

James sniffled. "It's so hot...can you help me undress?"

Adam nodded. "Okay." He unbuttoned James' shirt and took it off, then slid off his pants and underwear, which were becoming soaked with slick.

"Is this normal?" James asked.

"Mmhm. The slick is a self-produced lubricant that Omegas and Alphas use to make it easier to Mate. I hear the first Heat is the worst one, but we'll see if that's true." Adam set his clothes aside and offered him Sendak's shirt. He grabbed it and buried his face in Sendak's scent, moaning softly. "And that's my cue to leave." Adam got up and headed up, just as an Omega attendant stepped in carrying a basket.

Honerva shut the door and secured it before turning to Adam. "And now we wait."

"And now we wait." Adam sighed heavily. "Can I go--"

"I am not sleeping and neither are you." Honerva turned to a console. "Go get us both some of that Earth drink, 'kahfee'."

"Yes, ma'am." Adam chuckled and headed out.

Honerva sighed and sent a message to Sendak on the recent development before turning to someone else in the lab with her. "Are you worried?"

"About Jimmy? Always." Replied Jermaine, who had discarded his human "Jeremy" disguise and now looked like a blonde, tan-skinned Altean with orange boomerangs under his purple eyes.

"Do you want to go in and help him through it?" She offered.

"...Is that allowed?" Jermaine asked. "You sent Adam out."

"This is true." She nodded. "Now, let's get back to your task. You said you can sense a Paladin on Earth?"

"A Blue Paladin." Jermaine nodded. "But... he's very far away."

She nodded. "We will locate him, if he is truly here. We must search the waters."

Jermaine nodded. "Just fly me over the ocean, I could probably pick up his location from there."

"I will arrange that." Honerva nodded.

Jermaine looked back towards the door anxiously. "Poor Jimmy..."

\--

"Hnnn...nffff....ghhh..." James groped at the nest of Sendak's belongings, himself "dressed" in one of Sendak's vests. "So warm...nnngh..."

The Omega attendant, who had introduced himself but James had failed to hear it, took out a large dildo from the basket. "This was modeled after Emperor Sendak's." He explained. "It will help you to prepare for the real thing." He moved over to James and gently stroked his hair, making soothing noises. "Allow me?"

"Nnf, _please._ " James bit at the blanket, whimpering.

The Omega bowed and then moved behind him, gently spreading his cheeks to put the head in before sliding the rest into place slowly. Once it was all the way in, he moved it in and out carefully, slowly picking up pace and roughness.

James gasped and moaned, closing his eyes and imagining it was Sendak thrusting into him. "Mmm...nnnn...ahhhh...feels good...mm, Sendaaaak..."

The Omega kept quiet, letting James believe that it was Sendak with him, if that was what helped.

\--

James was in that room for all of the next day. His Heat was worryingly short, so Honerva set to work making adjustments to try to make it the right length, which of course put James back in that room until she got it right.

"A shorter Heat means a more frequent one." She informed him after the third time putting him back in. "That is why I must ask you to bear with the treatments a little longer."

James understood, of course, but it was still frustrating having to get the treatment again.

Finally, after the seventh day, she stopped the treatments and let him out.

"Thank you, Lorin." Honerva said as the Omega attendant left.

"Lorin...that was his name?" James asked.

"It's understandable you didn't hear it." Honerva cackled. "Why don't you go see Sendak now? He's in his private Chambers. You know the way?"

"I can't use the elevator." James reminded her.

"Very well, I'll tell him to come get you." She paused. "You _should_ be able to now. Try opening the door to the lab."

James walked over and touched the control panel. To his surprise, it opened on command.

"It seems that you _can,_ in fact, use the ele--"

James ran out, a thrill of excitement spurring him onward.

Honerva picked up her pad and warned Sendak of his coming.

\--

Sendak looked up as James came into his room unaccompanied. "James." He stood up and then let out a sharp exhale when James hugged him and then returned his eager kisses. "I take it you missed me?"

"I kept on wanting to see you, and she kept saying 'no'!" James nodded, then noticed someone else in the room with them. Confused, he turned towards the non-Galran AND non-human man. "This is..."

"Jermaine told me about your accident." The shark-like man explained, getting up and walking over. "King Blaytz, of Nalquod. I'm your godfather."

"Godfather?" James looked him up and down. He _felt_ familiar...

"I actually helped deliver you when you were born." Blaytz rubbed his cheek, then opened his arms. "Can I get a hug?"

"...Okay." James moved forward and hugged him.

"Don't worry, kid. I'll refresh your memory." He smiled fondly, then looked at Sendak. "Treat him well, y'hear?"

"Of course." Sendak nodded.

James went back to Sendak. "Was that thing _really_ modeled after yours?"

"Would you like a side-by-side comparison?" Sendak smirked.

James blushed. "Maybe...some other time."

Sendak chuckled.

Blaytz sighed happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James has an alien godfather?  
> Still no Voltron! 🤷


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year is such a long time to wait! Everyone is finding a way to keep busy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

Once James went back to the Galaxy Garrison with Blaytz, and Sanda was assured he hadn't gone and eloped in the night, introductions were made and then it was business as usual, with construction and restoration efforts in full swing.

It was easy to lose track of time, but James and Sendak tried to make some for each other, anyway, cuddling together in Sendak's bed.

"What's an 'Alpha Voice'?" James asked, reading from his datapad. "The file's vague."

"It is a tool Alphas are born with that Omegas are born with the inability to disobey. It is usually used to stop an Omega from doing things like, say, going into danger, but _some_ Alphas..." He scowled, as if thinking of a particular one, "will use it frequently to turn the Omega into their slave. I have only used it once, to stop an Omega from continuing an argument I knew would end badly if their Alpha used it." He gently rubbed the back of James' neck. "I am guilty of cruelties, but not of that kind. I am honorable, unlike some of the younger Alphas I have met that will use tricks and cheats to get their way."

"You take hostages." James pointed out.

"But I do not harm them after. Some would kill the hostage after getting their way." Sendak nuzzled him. "Though, I admit, the madness did make me... _far_ more vicious than you have known me."

"I'm glad I met you after it went away, then." James nuzzled him back.

"As am I." Sendak purred happily.

James blushed a bit, covering his face with one hand. "That is... _so cute._ "

Sendak's ear flicked. "What is?"

"Your purring. It's so cute." James smiled shyly.

"Hm. Almost as cute as the way the tips of your ears turn pink when you blush." Sendak stroked James' ear.

James laughed a bit. "Okay, you got me there!"

Sendak nuzzled him again and held him closer. "A decapheob feels so long, but you are worth the wait, my dear Little Champion."

James chuckled. "It'll speed by, you'll see. It's already been three months, which means I'm probably going into Heat again soon, if Honerva is right."

"Do you regret getting the treatment?" Sendak asked.

James shook his head. "Not even a little."

Sendak smiled lovingly and kissed him."I am pleased to hear that."

\--

Of course, Sendak couldn't be on Earth the entire year. There was a whole universe to lead, after all, a vast Empire. He brought Adam back with him for those trips, but Honerva and Blaytz remained on Earth.

Blaytz had been surprisingly understanding of the madness, but he still held Honerva killing their team's dynamic by marrying Zarkon against her, at least in a playful way.

The loss of his planet was painful, but it was just like all the losses on Earth. War is war. Zarkon was overcome by grief and madness after finding out his friends had destroyed his planet, no matter the reason, and reacted accordingly. Earth had a saying, "an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth". They destroyed his planet, with the survivors scattered to different planets, he did the same to them. The Law of Retaliation.

It was far too late to do anything but pick up the pieces and move on with their lives.

The Human Commander, Sam Holt, was still holed up in his room four months in. Blaytz could see that it was bugging James, even as he tried to pretend it didn't.

Alright. Enough was enough. Blaytz left the home he shared with Jermaine and his adopted human mother and made his way to the Galaxy Garrison.

When he got there, he spotted a human man he's grown especially fond of, Communications Officer Curtis Angelo.

"Curtis!" He called cheerfully, walking up to the man. "Got a minute?"

"I'm a bit too busy for flirting right now. We've got a protest group that is blocking traffic." Curtis said, focusing on his datapad. "Admiral Sanda wants me to take Veronica and the other MFEs, not James, to calm it down."

"Damn, you're hot when you're focused." Blaytz said shamelessly.

Curtis sighed. "I've been saying we should take away Commander Holt's internet access, but we don't want to imprison him in his own room."

Blaytz's eye twitched. "Wait. You're saying that Holt guy is behind the protest?"

"Not directly, but he's been saying some concerning things to incite it." Curtis nodded. "He created an anti-Galra forum and has been posting frequently."

"Mmhmmm...take me to him."

"What?" Curtis looked up at Blaytz, who had his arms crossed over his chest now.

"Take. Me. To. Him." Blaytz said firmly.

"...Okay." Curtis lowered his datapad and headed off, Blaytz following.

\--

Sam jolted as his door slammed open. "What? What's going on?" He adjusted his glasses, looking at the door.

Oh. That was King Blaytz, the...uhm...self-proclaimed Godfather of James Griffin, and the previous pilot of the Blue Lion. Sighing, he turned back to his computer. "May I help you with something?"

"I just wanna talk." Blaytz replied.

"Well, then talk." Sam focused on his typing, writing a new post on the anti-Galra forum he'd set up.

He gasped sharply when a scimitar cut through his desk, killing the holographic screen, and looked up at his visitor.

"I. Said.Talk." Blaytz said coolly, pulling his scimitar out and sheathing it. "Are you causing problems and stress for my boy? Are you threatening the peace that he established?"

Sam chose not to answer. Bad decision, because Blaytz grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him out of his chair, dangling him in the air. "ARE YOU?!" Blaytz demanded with a roar.

"I am trying to tell people the truth about the Gal--" Sam groaned as he was dropped to the floor, landing hard on his back.

"'The truth'. What do _you_ know? You were a scientist caught stealing. You were a criminal that was put to work instead of being put to death. The Galra are honorable, theft is one of the worst crimes to them." Blaytz knelt down to look him in the eyes. "You are causing trouble for everyone. You will make a public statement apologizing for threatening the peace and you will delete that anti-Galra forum Curtis told me about on the way here. And then you will apologize to James personally for throwing him into the battle over and over and then trying to destroy his efforts when he found a better way."

"And if I _don't_?" Sam hissed.

"Then you will be considered a terrorist and dealt with according to the laws of your people." Blaytz stood up. "Which may or may not be better than the Galra's punishment." He walked to the hall, passing by Colleen Holt standing in shock just outside the door. "Think of your kids, Sam. Do you want them to come home to a peaceful world, or to a world still at war?"

He walked down the hall without waiting for an answer.

\--

The protests ended abruptly with the appearance of Colleen Holt speaking against them. While it wasn't her husband, at least it was one of the Holts. The anti-Galra forum vanished overnight and peace was reestablished. James breathed out a sigh of relief as he watched the news, curled up in a nest of Sendak's dirty clothes and blankets that he'd left him before going back to Central Command.

It was good that this was dealt with without his involvement. He sipped at a mug full of chamomile tea and sighed contentedly. Adam was right about the first Heat being the worst one. He picked up his datapad and continued reading the guide to the Galran and Altean languages that Honerva had left him.

"Heeey." A voice said, and he looked over to see one of Honerva's Altean helpers waving by the door. "Mind if I come in? The High Empress told me to bring you some sweets."

"Luka." James grinned at the red-haired female Altean. "Come on in!" He patted the spot next to his nest and picked up the remote to turn off the TV.

She pushed in a cart full of sweets and closed the door before pushing it over next to the nest and taking a seat in front of it. "I heard King Blaytz talked to the Holts."

"He takes such good care of me and I barely remember him." James laughed awkwardly.

Luka smiled and then pulled out a hairtie. "Can I braid your hair?"

"Does Galra hair usually grow so fast? Because human hair doesn't." James turned so she could access his hair easier. It was already down to the middle of his back after only four months.

"Yes, it does." Luke giggled.

"At least Sendak likes it." James sighed, then winced a bit. Heats kind of sucked, because you kept getting these flare ups that preluded hours of lust-filled agony. At least he had the Heat assistance tools.

"You alright?" Luka asked.

"Eh, just my Heat acting up. I'll take care of it later." He reached for a cupcake from the cart. "Any word on Voltron yet?"

"Not yet. Not a single sighting, and their allies have disappeared, too. Jermaine is trying to focus his powers to find them, but he hasn't found anything - even after his trip to Oriande last movement." She tied off the braid and grabbed a cupcake. "No sign of Romelle, either."

"Romelle?" James asked.

"A girl from our colony. She disappeared around the time Prince Lotor was trapped inside the quintessence rift." Luka explained. "I am worried that she was kidnapped by Voltron."

James pursed his lips. "Were you close?"

"Oh, the closest. I was considering asking her to be my lifemate, but then..." She sighed and shook her head. "If Voltron have her, they have surely filled her head with propaganda. Wherever they are."

James reached up and rubbed her head. "Propaganda is just low-level brainwashing, it can be undone with the facts."

Luka laughed. "You're right!" She stood up. "Thanks for the boost of confidence! I'm gonna leave you to attend to your needs and I'll visit later, okay?"

"I'll send you a message." James waved his datapad with a smile.

She smiled and waved, heading out of his room.

James sighed and looked back at his datapad. "Propaganda, huh...I wonder what bullshit Keith has been learning out there?" He muttered. "Hopefully Voltron can be reasoned with."

He set the datapad to the side and picked up the dildo. "Well...here we go again." He remarked, repositioning himself for easier access.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with Blaytz's family! 🦈👨👦😤  
> Still no sign of Voltron! 🤷


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The months pass by, holidays are spent, and now it's Christmas! Can the Galaxy Garrison get the Galra into the cold to join them for a party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks
> 
> (Featuring my usual cameo of Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls!)

"Heeeey, Empress!" Nadia slung an arm over James' shoulders.

"I'm not married yet." He nudged her. "Can you believe there's only a few months left, though?"

"No waaay, really? So, what's the plan for Christmas this month?" She grinned.

"How about a big fucking party, to make up for the years we couldn't?" James suggested.

"I was thinking that! But, I figured Admiral Sanda would tell me 'no', so..." She prompted.

James laughed. "I get it. Alright, I'll talk to her."

"Yay!" Nadia threw her hands up.

James smiled fondly and headed for Admiral Sanda's office. He knocked twice and went in when she said "Enter."

"Ah, Griffin." She greeted. "Did you want something?"

"Good morning, Admiral. I've been thinking, it might be beneficial to teach the Galra some more of our culture." James walked over and took a seat in front of her desk. "Why don't we have a Christmas party in the mess hall, on top of the festivities around town?"

"Hmm...well, we're certainly in better conditions. But, are you sure they will take it well? As I recall, they didn't really seem to appreciate some of our other holidays." She said, tilting her head to the side slightly.

James cringed, thinking of the fiasco of the Halloween event. Everyone had been in costume and the Galra were overwhelmed by the sights, sounds, scents and disguises. Sendak had particularly not enjoyed the smell of pumpkin.

Thanksgiving was a more pleasant reaction, though explaining to the Galra the history behind it had been a bit of a concern and a headache.

"I think they'll be okay." James nodded.

Admiral Sanda sighed. "Why don't we ask Emperor Sendak's opinion on the matter?"

\--

Sendak and the rest of the Galra had been holed up in their ship as much as possible to avoid the snow, today being one of those days. James passed by rows of snowmen and brushed snow off his jacket before he walked into the ship and made his way to Sendak's room.

He found Sendak looking over castle blueprints, with the progress on it lit up in blue on his screen.

"At the pace we are going, the Castle should be ready in just a couple pheobs!" Someone said from a call in the corner of his screen.

"Ah, good. I will be glad to actually have a home here." Sendak replied.

"I thought you already did." James walked over and draped his arms around the Galra's shoulders.

"It seems my attention is desired." Sendak smirked. "Return to your work, I will contact you later."

" _Vrepit_ _Sa_ _!_ " The call ended.

Sendak turned his attention to James. "So, what brings my Mate-to-be here at this hour?"

"Can't I just want to spend time with my fiance?" James asked.

Sendak raised an eyebrow and James laughed. "Okay, you got me. I came to ask if you wanted to celebrate Christmas with us."

"Does this holiday _also_ have betrayal involved in its history?" Sendak asked.

"No! Well...not the part we celebrate. It's celebrating the birth of Christ, the Son of God, who went on to grow up and help a bunch of people against the law and he got betrayed by one of his friends to the authorities. But, that's decapheobs after his birth, nothing to do with the festivities." James explained, feeling a bit flustered.

"Well...I suppose as long as there is no deception involved." Sendak nodded. "May I ask a question, though?"

"Yes?" James asked.

"Are we going to be hearing those obnoxious songs you sang that one decapheob? 'Deck the halls', for example?"

James grinned. "Yep!"

"Oh, Ancients preserve us..." Sendak groaned. "The things I do for you, love."

James blushed and kissed him. "Don't worry, there's a bigger music list than what we sang that day. You have _really_ good memory, by the way."

"I pride myself on it." Sendak puffed out his chest. James laughed and nuzzled him.

\--

"YES!" Nadia cheered when the news went out that they would be celebrating. "C'mon, let's round up the team and go buy presents!"

"Don't spend all your GAC in one day!" James laughed as she pulled him along.

"James!" Luka ran up to them and he stopped while Nadia ran on. "I heard about this gift-giving holiday, 'Christmas'! Will you teach me the proper gifts to buy?"

James grinned. "Come along with us, we were just about to go shopping! Do you have a list?"

Luka held up her datapad. "I have many to buy gifts for."

"I couldn't find Curtis!" Nadia came running back with Veronica, Ina and Ryan.

"Maybe we should ask The King." Veronica smiled slyly.

"You mean Blaytz?" James asked. "He prefers just being called by his name."

"Oh, I know. Anyways, Curtis can do his own shopping. C'mon, I got a car and we can all fit!" She looked at Luka and grinned. "Even you, pretty."

Luka blushed a bit.

"Veronica." James sighed. "Luka, I totally understand if you don't want to come with this crowd."

"No, this is fine!" Luka assured him. "Let's go in the car!"

"Okay!" Nadia grinned.

\--

The drive to the city was full of Christmas music playing on the radio and discussions on who to buy for.

Soon enough,they got to the mall and they led Luka around, explaining what each shop was for.

She seemed interested in Victoria's Secret and they paused to look at it. Veronica grinned and nudged James. "Why don't you get something for your wedding night~?"

"He did like seeing me in lingerie before." James remarked.

"'Before'?" Veronica and Luka asked.

"Just one of the humiliating outfits he had us wear." Nadia shrugged. "I thought it was great!"

"Because you got the best one." Ryan remarked.

"Not my fault you picked last." Nadia grinned and pulled James in. "Come on, let's pick out something that'll really get his blood pumping!"

Ina looked at her list, then walked out, tugging Ryan's arm.

"Yeah, she's right. You guys have fun, we're going. Luka? Veronica? You coming?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, I think I'll stay." Veronica grinned.

Luka looked at a mannequin. "I will remain, as well."

Ryan shrugged and walked off with Ina.

"So many choices, gosh! Excuse me!" Nadia went to an employee. "We're trying to find lingerie fit for a royal wedding night." She gestured to James.

Recognition lit up the employee's eyes. "Yes, of course! What kind of look are you going for? Something a little more gender neutral? Or perhaps the 'Pillow Princess' style?"

She led them to a whole ensemble of a low-cut, white, sleeveless lacy babydoll dress that had a sheer trail with matching panties. There was also a tiara with a veil attached and lacy, white, detached sleeves and a matching garter belt. James noted there were blue and purple stones in strategic places, and sheer thigh-high stockings.

"...Oh man. You _gotta_ get this one." Nadia grinned at him.

"Well... _probably_ won't be using the tiara and veil..." James said, looking it over and trying to imagine it on himself. His cheeks flushed as his mind wandered to Sendak taking it off of him, his lips on James' neck, and he covered his face with his hand. "We'll take it."

The employee beamed and picked up a box of the set, handing it to them. "When you're ready, you can purchase it at the counter!" She said cheerfully.

They accepted it and then walked around a bit more, Nadia getting herself a nice new set of underwear, and Veronica and Luka also picked out something because, as Veronica put it, "why not?".

Finally, they finished their purchases and left to do the rest of their shopping before meeting up with Ina and Ryan at the food court by the arcade.

"Soooo, what was the blushing about?" Nadia asked after they all got their food.

"Blushing?" Ina asked.

"Nothing, it was nothing." James dug into his food.

Veronica leaned in. "Did you imagine him taking it off?" She asked slyly.

James' eyes widened and he started to choke on his food, beating on his chest to get it down, before he looked at her with red cheeks. _"Veronica!"_

Veronica grinned, sitting back in her chair. "Hole in one?"

"Geez..." James looked at his food. "Where's Curtis when I need him?"

"Getting to know Double D." Veronica said, taking a sip of her soda.

"Double what?" Ryan asked.

"Double..." She made a circle with one hand, then put two fingers in the whole. "D."

There was silence while the table processed that. "Ohhhh!" Nadia suddenly yelled, prompting James to shush her.

"I knew they were close, just not _that_ close." Luka said thoughtfully. "How nice that King Blaytz has found someone to share his bed with."

"Curtis has been _needing_ something up his ass besides the perpetual stick." Veronica sipped at her drink again. "Guy doesn't know how to really relax without being dragged into it."

"We were at war." James shrugged.

"Nah, even when we were cadets he was like that. Always a stickler for the rules, like Adam. Is he coming back for Christmas, by the way?" Veronica looked at James.

"Sendak had to convince Bill to let him go. He's gonna come back with him this week and they'll leave after New Year's." James nodded.

"Who's Bill?" Nadia asked, biting into her burger.

"Some...eldritch god alien that Honerva hired to work at the Arena that Adam performs at." James shrugged. "He's really possessive of Adam, apparently."

"Well, Adam has to come home for Christmas!" Veronica nodded. "I'm gonna give him a huge hug when he does. And also give him the gift I brought him."

"Save it for Christmas, we still have three weeks!" James laughed.

\--

After they finished their shopping and returned home, Luka thanked them for the help and went to the flagship to put her purchases away. James hid his own in his dorm room and paused, looking over at Keith's empty bed.

"...Just a few more months, then I won't have to look at you as a constant reminder." He said, sitting on his own bed.

The silent bed stared at him accusingly, as if Keith was haunting the mattress and judging his life choices.

He hoped that, if he ever came back, they could still be friends. If Keith even remembered him at this point.

He decided to distract himself from such thoughts by going to visit Sendak again.

\--

Adam came back to Earth two days later in a private ship, accompanied by a blond guy in a suit and bowtie. Judging by the garish gold and black colors that matched his clothes, the ship must be his.

"Adam!" James welcomed, hugging him.

"Hey, James." Adam smiled and returned the hug. "Oh, this is Bill. He's my supervisor."

"After all these decades, you'd think they'd have more songs." Bill remarked about the PA playing Christmas music.

"He's not really a small-talker. So, hey, how have you been? Four more months, are you excited?" Adam focused on James again.

"Oh man, _yes_." James nodded. "We're _this_ close to just eloping, but traditions are traditions, and he wants us to be married in the Castle."

Adam chuckled. "Sendak is nothing if not set on tradition. Come on, let's get in out of the cold."

"Come on." James chuckled and led them in.

"Adam!" Veronica ran over and hugged him. "Adam, you won't believe it. Curtis finally got laid!"

"Veronica!" Curtis blushed, glancing around awkwardly.

"Good for you." Adam nodded to Curtis. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm doing great." Curtis smiled. "I've already heard fifteen versions of Jingle Bells today."

"You once said you'd give _anything_ to hear them again." Veronica teased.

"And now that I have, I remembered why I don't like it." Curtis shrugged. "It's monotonous, repetitive, and much too catchy than should be allowed."

"Hear, hear." Bill remarked.

"Curtis, Veronica, this is Bill. My announcer and supervisor in the Galra Arena." Adam introduced as Bill did a sweeping bow.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said, tucking his cane under his arm and tipping his hat.

"The pleasure's mutual. You don't seem to be Galran." Curtis observed.

"Nope! This isn't even my true form!" Bill grinned.

Adam smiled, then looked concerned. "Hey, uh...is Sam still...?"

"Putting himself under house-arrest? Yes." James sighed heavily. "Commander Holt really hates the Galra."

"I see." Adam nodded. "Well, let's try to focus on something happier. Did I miss the tree decorating?"

"We waited for you!" Veronica assured him. "Let's go tell Admiral Sanda you're here!"

Adam nodded. "Bill? Are you coming?" He looked back at him.

"Ah, no. I got somewhere to be, you kids have fun." Bill waved, then vanished in a flash of light.

"...He does that." Adam looked back the others. "Admiral Sanda, then?"

They agreed and all headed off together.

\--

"What is the purpose of this plant?" Sendak asked, poking at the object he almost bumped his head on. Even with the heightened doorways, he still bumped anything hanging off one.

James reached up and grabbed his armor, tugging him down. Sendak obliged him and James gave him a big kiss. "Mmmmm."

Sendak returned the kiss, then pulled back when they were done. "That was pleasant, but it did not answer my question."

"It's a Christmas tradition. The plant is called mistletoe and if two people stop under it, usually couples, then they have to kiss." James explained.

"I see." Sendak's ear twitched thoughtfully. "That is a pleasant tradition."

James nodded, then took his hand. "Come on, the mess hall is this way."

"I am aware of where it is." Sendak said as he let James pull him along.

James opened the mess hall and led him in. The place was decked out with Christmas decorations, there was a large decorated evergreen tree on one side of the room, and a full buffet that was covered in delicious food. Galra and Humans alike mingled, and there was a band playing Christmas music.

"Well?" James smiled up at him.

Sendak smiled. "I think I enjoy this Christmas holiday."

"Let's get some food." James pulled him along. Sendak allowed it, and then they briefly separated to get food on their plates.

"A lively event." Honerva remarked as James filled his plate next to her.

"Everyone's really feeling the Christmas spirit." James nodded.

"I have been researching your world's religions. A fascinating read, and so many cultures." She smiled and walked off with her full plate.

"Yeah, from what I hear, Earth is unique in that." James nodded.

Sendak chuckled behind him. "Earth is a fascinating place, that is a certainty."

James nodded, smiling,then looked out to the tables after he finished filling his plate. He saw Honerva sitting down with Adam, Luka and Bill and then noticed his team waving to him from their own table, with two conspicuously empty chairs.

Chuckling, he looked at Sendak. "Well?"

Sendak was about to answer, and then Hepta came up to James. "James, you must help me. How do I gain the affections of Veronica?"

Sendak chuckled as James looked over at her, then at Hepta. "...Uhm...become female?"

"Oh! Is _that_ why she hasn't been responding positively to my courting gifts?" Hepta asked, as if a light bulb just turned on.

"Yeah, she prefers to date women." James nodded.

"Then, I will respectfully apologize and court her no longer." Hepta walked off, his ears drooped a bit.

"Aw, poor guy." James looked up at Sendak. "So, wanna sit with my team?"

"Perhaps he would be interested in Nadia." Sendak said as they walked over to sit at the table.

"Aww, what's got ol' Heppy feeling blue?" Nadia asked as they took their seats.

"He just found out Veronica isn't into men. Why didn't you tell him?" James looked at her.

Veronica shrugged. "I guess he didn't get all my hints. Merry Christmas, by the way." She grinned. "Have you been a good boy, James?"

She leaned back to show off her "I've been naughty" crop-top sweater.

"Wow." James laughed a bit. "Have you really?"

"Eh, me and some of the Galra girls have played around. Some of them were Alphas, that was different." She leaned forward again. "Curtis, your man showing up?"

"He'll be here soon, he doesn't live on-base." Curtis shrugged. "He lives with Jermaine in the city."

"Is that where you were last night?" Veronica asked slyly.

"You know, Nadia, I think Hepta could use some cheering up." James suggested, forking some of his food. "Why don't you go ask him to dance, maybe take him under the mistletoe?"

"Okay!" She got up and headed over to console the pouting Galra.

"There we go." James smiled up at Sendak.

"Are you having a good time, Emperor?" Curtis asked him.

Sendak nodded. "I am enjoying myself, as I often do when in my fiance's company." He wrapped an arm around James' shoulder fondly.

James leaned into him. "Aww, I love you too, you big fluff."

Ryan snapped a picture of them and then got up. "I'm going to go dance."

"Enjoy." Ina said, poking at her plate.

"Why not go with?" Veronica asked her.

"I do not have the grace, balance, or rythmn that is required." Ina replied.

"Of course you do." Sendak stood up and offered her a hand. "Dancing is not much different from fighting. Come, allow me to show you." He extended a hand to her.

She looked at James. "Wouldn't you rather dance with him?"

"I already know how to dance. You're the one that needs a confidence boost." James chuckled. "Go on."

She hesitated, looking at Sendak's hand, before she took it and let him pull her to her feet and lead her to the dance floor.

As the band begin to play "Walking in the Air", he moved her in a slow circle with his arm around her waist, his hand still holding hers. Then they walked together in a slow circle before the beat picked up and then he released her waist and spun her in place, holding her hand above her head. She stopped herself by firmly planting a foot down and then grabbed his other hand, pulling herself toward him. He let go of the hand above her head and caught her around the waist, once again moving in a circle, staring each other down. Then they broke apart and spun away before moving back together. He caught her around the waist again and lifted her up and she twisted herself by pushing her feet against his chest and flipping out of his hold. He caught her before she hit the floor and spun her again, then held her against him, her arms held above his head. She swung a leg up and twisted her body again and he let her go, causing her to spin away again before he caught her around the waist once more.

James smiled as he watched Ina's confidence in the Galran dance grow, and as the song ended he got up and walked over to join them.

"You did very well. I thought you did not know how?" Sendak asked her.

"I know the dance. I did not think I had the ability to do them." Ina replied.

James walked up to them. "Mind if I cut in?"

Sendak smiled and released Ina's hand, letting her go, before he turned to James. "May I have this dance?"

"Do you know Earth dances?" James asked.

"I have been studying your culture." Sendak nodded.

James smiled. "Waltz with me?"

Sendak smiled and took his hand, placing the other on his waist. James reached up and placed his other hand on Sendak's shoulder and then they moved together as "Last Christmas" played.

The Christmas after the attack, he'd stayed up all night thinking of Keith, wanting to see him, wishing he'd told him he loved him before he left. Now, Keith was a distant memory, he'd run to Shirogane and James had finally stopped reaching.

_Last Christ_ _mas,_

_I gave you my heart._

_But, the very next day_

_You gave it away._

_This year,_

_To save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone spe_ _cial._

Someone special. Someone who didn't make him fight for him attention, that was willing to hang up the phone as soon as he appeared. Someone that didn't put him second to anyone else. He'd finally found someone that made him indescribably happy, and he smiled down at him with such love in his glowing eyes.

"Kiss me." He pleaded, and Sendak lifted him into his arms and kissed him, still awaiting and slowly turning in time to the music. James ran his hands through his fur and then sighed happily, resting his head on Sendak's shoulder.

This handsome warrior that had chosen no Mate for ten-thousand years had chosen him, above all others. James was ready to marry him right now and give him kittens.

God, why were four months so long?

"I love you." He whispered softly, closing his eyes as Sendak continued to sway in place with him.

When the song ended, he was carried back to the table and Sendak sat down with James in his lap.

Veronica raised an eyebrow and Curtis sighed. "Not at the dinner table."

James chuckled and climbed into his own chair. "Sorry."

Sendak hummed and stroked James' long hair - it was at his hips now. " _I_ am not."

James elbowed him, then got up to greet Blaytz and Jermaine as they came in.

"Sorry! Traffic was terrible!" Jermaine said as they all hugged.

"That's fine, I'm just glad you made it!" James smiled.

Blaytz grinned. "I promise I won't be late for your wedding "

"You better not, you're the one giving me away." James chuckled, then noticed Colleen Holt walking in. Excusing himself, he walked over to where she had reached the buffet. "Mrs. Holt."

"Oh, just call me Colleen." She smiled warmly. "Merry Christmas, James. You look well."

"You too, ma'am. Merry Christmas." He smiled, then looked towards the door. "Is he still...?"

"Oh, he's usually a big baby if he doesn't get his way, but he has his bad history with the Galra to affect his judgement." She sighed and shook her head. "I think until he sees our kids safe at home, he's going to believe they're still in danger."

"I hope Voltron shows up soon, then." James nodded. "Sendak is monitoring all channels for any word from Voltron or their allies."

Colleen smiled. "Well, that's kind of him, but he should be focusing on his Emperor duties and the upcoming wedding, not on watching for a miracle." She started to fill two plates. "I sense my children are still alive. I just wish Matt would contact us, now that things are more peaceful. If only..."

James looked thoughtful. "I wonder..." He looked over at Honerva's table. "Do you have a picture of him?"

"Well, it's from before he left but...yes." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a well-worn picture wallet. She shakily removed one of the pictures and handed it to James. "Why?"

"Might not be our God, but maybe Bill can help get you a Christmas miracle." James took the picture and headed over to the table.

"James." Honerva greeted. "Are you having a good time?"

"I am, thank you." He turned his attention to Bill, who was drinking a margarita that _defini_ _tely_ wasn't on the buffet menu. "You're some kind of God, right?"

"Some kind, yeah." Bill shrugged.

James held out the picture. "Can you help locate Matthew Holt?"

Bill paused, then set down his glass. "...I've been staying neutral. But... there's no war now, so...eh." He took the picture. "Gimme some time. Go back to the party, I'll head out after I finish my drink." He slipped the picture into the pocket of his blazer.

James smiled. "Thank you."

"Hey, it's Christmas. The time for miracles." Bill shrugged.

Adam hummed. "Am I going to be on a longer vacation?"

"Don't be silly, I'll have him home by New Year's." Bill downed his drink, then got up and gave a two-fingered salute before vanishing in a flash of light.

James smiled smiled and then headed back to Sendak, leaving Adam and Honerva to talk as he returned to Colleen.

"Yes?" She asked.

"He just assured Adam he'd have him home by New Year's." James smiled.

She gasped in happiness. "Oh, I'm hug you if my hands weren't full!"

"That's alright. Go and feed your husband. Oh, and don't tell him about what I did. I want him to be pleasantly surprised." James smiled.

She nodded and headed out.

James sighed softly, watching her go.

"I am surprised you did not ask him to find Voltron." Honerva said behind him. He turned to see she'd joined him at the buffet.

"I assumed you already had." James admitted.

"He told me that he was a neutral party then. Perhaps he will give a different answer now." Honerva refilled her plate and left.

"...Maybe." James headed back to Sendak's waiting arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Bill really bring Matt home by New Year's? Will Colleen have him home for the fireworks?
> 
> James is already picturing his wedding night!  
> Still no sign of Voltron! 🤷🏼


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With things now so peaceful, it's time to get back to business as usual. James and the MFE team get promoted and then there is a New Year's Eve party! Will Bill keep his promise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Dreamworks and Netflix  
> Bill Cipher (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney (Figure I should actually just put this here since he's sticking around.)

The days leading up to New Year's Eve were filled with preparation for the day. The Galra had been introduced to the idea of fireworks and _insisted_ on being the ones to put on the show this year.

Of course, this kept Sendak busy and James found himself with time to pace his room and think about the days ahead and also about Matt Holt. He'd been part of some rebel group, what would happen when he came back and found Earth in its current state? What would he do? What would Voltron do?

He stroked the stone on his ring and sighed softly. This stone was a piece of the comet Voltron was made from. Would it react to them?

He caught sight of the box from Victoria's Secret and pulled it out, opening it up. Should he try it on, see how it fit? He looked at the mirror in his room, then at the door before getting up to lock it.

Really, he should've tried it on in-store. He stripped off his uniform and set it to the side before taking out the lingerie and trying it on.

It was surprisingly easy to put on and, once it was on, he stood in front of the mirror to look himself over.

"Oh...wow." He breathed, blushing. It fit extremely well and felt really nice to wear. He turned in place slowly, looking himself over, and then went to sit on Keith's empty bed.

He couldn't help but think that, if things had been different, he could've worn this for Keith. Well, this was the closest Keith would _ever_ get to having James in his bed.

It felt cold under him, Keith's warmth and the smell of his cinnamon-scented shampoo long gone. It was just an extra bed in James' room, now.

He sighed and laid down, looking up at the ceiling. His mind easily supplied the image of Sendak naked over him, leaning down to kiss him, and he had to resist the urge to touch himself as he imagined Sendak's large hands moving over his body sensually.

"James?"

He jolted and sat up. "Yes, Curtis?"

"Admiral Sanda was wondering where you were. You aren't answering your phone."

"Oh." James looked over at his bed and got up. "I'm okay, just relaxing."

"I'll let her know you were taking a nap. Go ahead and go back to that." Curtis assured him. "Oh, they're talking about recruiting students and starting classes again next year. Any thoughts?"

"Ina would be a good teacher." James walked over to strip off the lingerie and get dressed. "I'll be out soon, don't worry."

"Alright, take your time." Curtis walked away.

James put the lingerie back in the box neatly after he redressed into his uniform and then closed it, blushing. This thing was much too dangerous, every time he looked at it, he felt warm.

He stashed it under his bed and then buried his face in his pillows.

\--

"You want to what?" James asked.

"I want to move you four to Officer's quarters, to free up rooms for future recruits. Besides, you're technically all Officers, we just haven't had the ceremony." Commander Iverson explained

"Wow, when did we get promoted?" Nadia asked.

"It would be nice to have a new room." Ina nodded. "And James will need one for when he isn't in the Castle."

"Exactly. With that in mind," Iverson pulled out keycards and handed them to each of them. "You can move in as soon as we're done here. You'll find your Officer uniforms already hanging up."

Ryan accepted his keycard, a silent look of disbelief on his face. "You already...really?"

"You've earned it. Go on, go move in." Iverson smiled. "Dismissed."

They saluted and quickly walked out of the room, all of them resisting the urge to let out a whoop of excitement.

"Moving-in party in Griffin's room!" Nadia grinned.

"Alright, alright. Wait for me to say I'm done putting things away, though, okay?" James smiled.

"Okay!" Nadia grinned and they split off to their own rooms.

James packed his belongings into luggage and took everything to his new room, quickly setting to work putting things away. The Officer's quarters had its own kitchen, dining table, a bedroom beyond a door at the back, a private bathroom, and a TV, computer and couch in a living room area.

Once he had safely hidden away the lingerie in his new bedroom and everything else was put away where it needed to be, he sent a message to his team that he was done moving in.

Nadia assured him they'd be there soon and he decided to let Blaytz, Jermaine, Adam and Sendak know about the move as well. Shortly after he sent that, there was a knock on his door and he walked over and unlocked it, letting it slide open to reveal Adam waving.

"Hey, neighbor." Adam pointed to the room next-door.

James laughed. "Come on in!" He stepped back to let him walk in.

Adam stepped inside and looked around. James noticed he was wearing his Officer's uniform today. "Nostalgia?" He asked.

"Mm, saw it and decided to see if it still fit." Adam shrugged. "Still not staying, though."

"And here we were going to need a teacher soon." James chuckled and went to the kitchen, opening the fridge. "Wow, this is well-stocked. Soda?"

"Sure." Adam sat on the couch.

James got out two and brought it over to him, sitting next to him. "Here you go. Any sign of Bill?" He offered him one.

"Trust me, when he shows up, you'll know. Hell, he might even be waiting for the fireworks so he can flash in and steal the show." Adam chuckled and accepted it, opening it up.

James nodded, then looked around. "Wow. To think that just three years ago, I was dreaming of having my own Officer's quarters, and now that I have one I'm not even going to be in it full-time!" He chuckled.

"Mmm. Have you been studying up on Empress duties?" Adam asked.

"Do you even _know_ me?" James grinned. "Of course, I've studied all the datachips she gave me."

Adam laughed and draped an arm over his shoulder. "Of course, top of your class academically." He nodded, sipping at his drink.

James opened his can and took a sip. There was a knock at the door and he looked over. "It's unlocked."

The door slid open and he sat up when Sendak stepped inside. "Hey, I thought you were busy!" He got up and went to him, Sendak leaning down to kiss him.

"And not be present for such a momentous occasion?" Sendak ran a hand over James' braided hair fondly. "Perish the thought."

James nuzzled his hand, then offered him his can. "Soda?"

Sendak plucked it out of his hand and drank it while James went to get a new one for himself. Then he walked around James' new room thoughtfully, running his hand along the couch or counters before going to the back and opening the doors.

"The fuuuun has arriiiived!" Veronica declared as she, Curtis and the other three came into the room.

"Looks like the Emperor came here before us." Curtis remarked.

"Did you try out the new bed yet?" Nadia grinned.

"No, not yet." Sendak said while James sputtered like a dying engine.

Nadia bust out laughing.

"I thought you had the show tonight keeping you busy?" Ryan asked as he went to set some snack food on the counter.

"Preparations are well underway. Honerva sent me away saying I was 'just in the way' and told me to find James." Sendak chuckled. "Right on time, I got his message."

"I made it easy to find me." James walked over to the couch.

Adam got up and took one of the barstools at the counter so Sendak and James could dominate the couch. Sendak promptly took his vacated spot and James sat next to him.

"Just Blaytz and Jermaine left, then." James leaned into his right side as he checked his phone. Sendak wrapped his arm around James and held him closer.

"They will show up." Sendak assured him. "I have never known King Blaytz to miss a party."

"Just be fashionably late." James smirked.

"'Fashion' is right, who's his tailor? He always has _gorge_ _ous_ clothes!" Nadia gushed.

"I'm not sure." Curtis admitted. "I asked him once and he waved it off."

"So, James, how do you feel now that you're an Officer?" Veronica asked him.

"Well...a bit underwhelming with my 'Empress' title coming up." James chuckled.

"That's true! Nadia, how about you?" Veronica looked at her.

"Uhm...I'm actually really, really hyped. Like, to the point of not having words. I've been _dreaming_ of being an Officer, and now I finally am! It's insane, like, I was starting to think it'd never happen!" Nadia said, making a "mind blown" gesture.

"Now that things are peaceful, we can do things like classes and promotions." James nodded.

"We never actually had a graduation ceremony, did we?" Ryan remarked.

"We could ask for one. I bet Admiral Sanda would agree." James smiled.

The door slid open and Blaytz and Jermaine walked in. "NOW the party can start!" Blaytz declared, prompting laughter from everyone in the room.

"Congratulations, Jimmy!" Jermaine walked over and hugged him.

"Thanks, Jerm." James hugged him back and then he sat next to James and Sendak.

"So, what's the story? Why you here and not setting up?" Blaytz asked.

"I was in the way, apparently." Sendak shrugged. "Honerva sent me to go spend time with James."

Blaytz chuckled. "So, we hanging here until the event, then?"

"Apparently so." Sendak nodded.

\--

They spent hours in James' room, playing board games, listening to music, just generally having a good time. Iverson came to the door and let them know it was 23:00 and to get to the festivities outside.

They headed there together and Sendak kissed James before leaving his side to join Honerva for the event. A barbeque had been set up, as well as a roaring bonfire. Galra servants were preparing the food and bringing it to the tables set up around the area.

The non-Galra folk were directed to said tables and then fancily-dressed Galra came out and started to do a dance of celebration around the bonfire; spinning, jumping, flipping over the flames and doing various body movements.

As they danced, more Galra played a tribal beat on some kind of drums and Sendak played some kind of wind instrument that resembled a very long flute with buttons on it that, when pressed, covered and uncovered different holes.

"He's good, huh?" Blaytz remarked from where he'd sat with James and Jermaine.

"Jermaine, is my aunt not coming?" James asked, noticing her absence.

"She's not feeling well. She said to have a good time, though." Jermaine said, holding up his phone before looking back at the performance.

"Alright." James nodded.

He looked around and saw Colleen Holt sitting at a table by herself. She seemed to be looking around, most likely for any sign of her son.

Around 23:55, the performance came to an end and then Honerva and her Altean druids came forward. They started to move around the bonfire, lifting their arms and swaying as the fire started to sway as well. Then they lowered their hands before throwing them up. The bonfire twisted and turned rainbow colors before it shot out colorful embers into the sky that lit up the area, swiftly followed by another, then another.

The audience ohh'd and ahh'd as they watched the display, and then, suddenly, the sky was lit up with a different light. It was as bright as the sun, glorious and yellow and, as it faded, they noticed stairs of light cascading down to them. Two figures walked down the stairs, one being Bill and the other being a very confused and possibly terrified Matt Holt.

They stepped down and the stairs vanished. Bill gave a bow with a flourish while Colleen ran forward to hug her son. "I hope I didn't miss the party!" He grinned, prancing over to sit with Adam.

"What the quiznack just happened?" Matt said in disbelief. "How did I get back to Earth? Why are there--"

The fireworks continued and James couldn't hear Matt anymore. He looked over at Bill and smiled. "Thank you."

Bill grinned and tipped his hat. Wait, did he _have_ a hat before? Didn't really matter. James looked back at the show, smiling happily.

Maybe now, Professor Holt would be less hostile.

Ten seconds to midnight, Blaytz went to find Curtis and James found Sendak by his side again while Honerva fired off numbers into the air from the bonfire, counting it down as the audience called out the numbers. Then a brilliant display was fired into the night sky while people cheered and James pulled Sendak down into a kiss.

The new year began as the Galra Empire symbol and Galaxy Garrison symbol lit up the sky together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt will have to adjust, but he'll be okay. Nothing like an alien abduction to bring you home!
> 
> Still no sign of Voltron! 🤷🏼

**Author's Note:**

> Could peace really be that easy to attain?


End file.
